


Кровь, но и розы

by AkiAspen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAspen/pseuds/AkiAspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к фанфику "Вознесение" (перевод by Galadriel). Прочесть его можно тут: http://galadriel.fanrus.com/r_rapture.shtml</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь, но и розы

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Blood (but also roses) by Mia Ugly  
> http://mia-ugly.livejournal.com/12641.html
> 
> Работа переведена в паре с Акварельная

И время облегчения не несет.

Кто обещал, не знает чувства боли.

Так жду его в объятиях дождя я,

Хочу его на линии прибоя.

(Edna St. Vincent Millay)

В Амстердаме он осознал опасность печатного слова.

Он узнал, что одни слова могут вскрывать вены, а другие просто обидны и незначительны, и научился избегать их. Держа в руках «Пророк», он приучил себя отводить взгляд от «Гар-», «Потт-» или «Спас-» еще до того, как буквы сложатся в слово и смысл дойдет до сознания. Он так небрежно проскальзывал взглядом «неудобные» статьи, будто его интересовали только самые свежие новости.

Колдографии — другое дело. Если ты увидел ее, нельзя сказать себе, что ничего не заметил, даже если быстро отвел глаза, даже если успел зацепить взглядом лишь размытое пятно цвета. (Молодой человек — зеленые глаза — бокал шампанского). Иные образы все же успевают обрести форму. (Натянутые улыбки — тонкие пальцы — полуголые плечи — сверкание белого шелка — блеск рыжих волос)...

Он не смог бы вспомнить, сколько «Пророков» было изорвано им на части, пока где-то шла свадебная церемония. Слишком много, (чтобы Гарри что-то об этом узнал).

Засыпая по ночам в своей лодке (запахи вод канала, столь похожие на дымный воздух в классе Зелий), он видел сны, которые были не только снами. Ночи, в которых Гарри Поттер был невообразимо молод. Северус просыпался, чувствуя тошноту, ощущая себя извращенцем, чудовищем с привкусом бледной кожи, запечатанным (раскаленным добела бриллиантом) на языке.

Это было не то, о чем он мог бы рассказать Гарри.

 

* * *  
В первую ночь он бредет домой один.

На кухне, которую и назвать-то так можно с натяжкой, Гарри готовит ужин для них двоих. Тушеные овощи с маслом, травами и миндалем. (Северус не мог есть мясо после войны. Он видел слишком много мертвой плоти. Хватило на всю жизнь). Они пьют разлитое Гарри по бокалам вино, сидя на противоположных концах дивана. («Если бы я знал, что ты придешь» — снова и снова, словно нескончаемая песнь любви.)

Они уже целовались. Дважды, если считать ту возню в садовой грязи. Северус произнес слова, худшие из всех, затертые на всех любовных признаниях до такой степени, что они уже потеряли какую-либо ценность. Они не имеют никакой ценности, но он все равно их произнес.

Это не должно быть так тяжело. Он не должен чувствовать, как воздух между ними трещит от электричества, он не должен ощущать смутную, но непоколебимую уверенность в том, что, если Гарри дотронется до него, он развалится на части или сгорит. Что если Гарри коснется его, он умрет.

Он чувствует, как его сердце сбивается с ритма, заикается. Невилл Лонгботтом внутренних органов. Нелепо.

В приступе нервозности он подбирает ноги под себя, как делал это, еще будучи мальчишкой. Гарри неуклюже копирует его движение, его нога задевает колено Северуса, и тот непроизвольно вскакивает. Так быстро, что Гарри от неожиданности проливает вино. (Этот контакт будоражит кровь, как виски, растекающееся теплом по всему телу. От макушки до пяток.)

— Боже, прости, я... — Гарри смахивает пролитые капли с синей рубашки. Белое вино стекает по его пальцам, заставляя Северуса желать собрать его языком.

— Мне стоит уйти.

— Да? Я думал... — Гарри стоит, пошатываясь. Слишком неловкий, слишком юный для своих тридцати лет. — Это необязательно. Есть гостевая комната, и ты... если ты не...

Он говорит совсем так же, как Северус обычно читает «Пророк».

— Гостевая комната?

— Не совсем. Половина. Там дыра в стене. Клянусь, я доберусь до нее. Когда-нибудь. Но ты можешь занять мою комнату, а я пойду спать вниз...

Северус выплевывает «нет».

— Я не хотел тебя стеснять. Я снял комнату в городе.

Похоже, что Гарри собрался возражать, но передумал. Или же просто задумался о чем-то; его взгляд слишком долго задерживается на накрахмаленном воротнике Северуса, идеально отутюженных манжетах рубашки.

— Когда ты еще придешь?

Гарри протягивает руку, нежно проводя липкими пальцами по ладони Северуса. Северус не позволяет себе дрожать, сохраняя чувства, пробегающие мурашками по его спине, чтобы потом, сидя в своих комнатах (дрожать, снова и снова, мягкость рук Гарри и судорожные вздохи в подушку.).

— Завтра, — говорит он, теряя контроль над происходящим. Перец смягчается маслом, пальцы становятся влажными от вина — он вернется, даже если сломает себе спину.

— Хорошо.

— Да.

Он убегает прежде, чем Гарри может поцеловать его.

 

* * *  
В Амстердаме можно было купить все, и Северус пил хейникен так, будто это была вода, по нескольку дней забывал о еде и время от времени позволял мужчинам увлекать его. Не больше чем на свидание, не больше чем на ночь, не позволяя кому-либо требовать от него честности. Этих свиданий было достаточно, чтобы знать, что он может быть желанным, что он не настолько угловат и недружелюбен, чтобы никто не захотел бы до него дотронуться. Пока что нет.

Лучшим из всего этого был стук захлопывающейся двери, когда он уходил на следующее утро, тишина на улице, когда он покупал себе кофе и газету и шел домой (в одиночестве).

Это не было депрессией. Депрессия подобна волне — то накатит, то убежит. Она не могла омывать его берег в течение десяти лет. Это была суровая и унылая в своей простоте действительность.

Это не было депрессией, но подобрать термин, описывающий его состояние, он просто не мог.

Он просиживал ночи в баре, уставившись в пространство, вдыхая то, что курили люди вокруг него. Иногда другие мужчины разглядывали его, подсаживались к нему за стол, пытались разговорить, но почти все были неправильными. Совершенно не теми, кто нужен.

Северус невозможно устал за эти десять проклятых лет.

 

* * *  
Гарри предпочитает белое вино красному, Северус помнит. Это невозможно смешно, потому что Гарри каждый раз проливает вино вне зависимости от его цвета.

Они сидят на том же самом диване, разговаривают, иногда смотрят фильмы.

На столе перед Гарри куча писем.

Каждое их прикосновение друг к другу обдумывается. Они нерешительны.

Северус проводит рукой по затылку Гарри. Черные волосы под его пальцами мягки, как пух (позже этим вечером, оставшись наедине с собой, он поднесет эту руку к своим губам, шевелящимся словно в беззвучной молитве.). Их руки движутся друг к другу по дивану дюйм за дюймом, все ближе и ближе, пока от внезапного контакта не загорается кожа и Северус не понимает, что ему придется уйти, что он обязан уйти этим вечером (от Гарри исходит слишком сильный жар, а его прикосновения слишком нежные. Слишком много, чтобы можно было удержать его в руках). Иногда они целуются на диване, но никогда в спальне, лежа на кровати. Северус уже не помнит, на что похож секс, не говоря уже о сексе с тем, кого он невыразимо любит (сейчас он может проговаривать про себя это слово почти без стыда.). Он думает, что должен чувствовать стыд за то, что поверил в это после всего, что он видел, чего касались его руки за всю его жизнь. Понимание этого должно было испепелить его. Так должно было случиться, но до сих пор не происходит (Снивеллус, звали они его, Снивеллус, а ведь уже в Хогвартсе его сердце было разорвано на части).

Гарри рассказывает ему о времени.

— Сначала было больно, — бормочет он в шею Северуса, пока тот пытается совладать с дыханием и не закричать. — Словно мое сердце было готово остановиться. Будто я оказался там, где никогда не должен был быть, — он кусает мочку уха Северуса, будто жаля (никакой боли, только мед). Северус все еще не решается коснуться уха Гарри губами, но, боже, он так желает этого. Бледная кожа будто умоляет его, взывает на неведомом языке к его языку и зубам. Северус понимает французский, датский и немецкий, даже может возродить в своей памяти полузабывшийся мертвый язык — латынь, но он не смог бы перевести на английский песнь кожи Гарри, его лба, уха. Он в растерянности.

Так продолжается неделями, пока Гарри не возвращается в школу.

Он говорит это Северусу за завтраком, прерываясь, чтобы высыпать ложку сахара в очередную чашку чая. (Крепкого, как кофе, бодрящего, как перечная мята).

— Прошло около месяца. Я думаю, люди начали задумываться, все ли со мной... — он не договаривает.

— Ясно.

— Я сделал для тебя ключ.

Потрясение так велико, что Северус произносит только:

— Зачем?

— Если ты захочешь остаться здесь, пока меня тут не будет.

— Я мог бы просто пробраться через одну из дыр в стене. Только тронь то, чем они заделаны, и...

— После всех моих стараний? — улыбка Гарри — тоже своего рода ключ. Это напоминает Северусу старую сказку (отворять можно все двери, кроме одной). — Ты не посмеешь.

Этим вечером Гарри снимает рубашку, и Северус часами исследует его спину, линию позвоночника, лопатки, что так идеально ложатся между кончиками большого и указательного пальцев. Так послушно, словно Гарри — корабль, который можно вести. Подчинять себе. И Северус хотел бы... так...

— Останься, — шепчет Гарри. Пульс скачет во впадинке на его горле. — Останься на ночь.

Северус отказывается.

— Я не смогу заснуть, — и это правда. Он будет лежать без сна до рассвета и знает об этом. Он не сумеет закрыть глаза, пока возле него на постели будет тело, бледное и ослепительное, как свет звезды.

— Как и я, — говорит Гарри, хоть эти слова и не имеют значения.

Северус не остается на ночь, но прежде чем уйти, растирает левую ногу Гарри. Рука скользит вверх по голени, разминая мышцы, приближается к колену (боль, оповещающая о приходе дождя), пока Гарри не шипит, закусывая нижнюю губу. В этом звуке столько неприкрытой эротики. Северус пролил бы вино от этого звука, если бы держал в этот момент бокал.

Вместо этого он крепко целует коленку под своей рукой.

 

* * *  
В Амстердаме дома были стары, улицы — еще старше домов, и женщины с глазами, похожими на глаза его матери (серыми) смотрели сквозь стекла витрин на всем его долгом усталом пути из дома. Северус бросал пить и снова — с большей охотой — начинал пить; курил до тех пор, пока боли в груди не стали невыносимыми; вел бизнес, тихий и надежный, как медленная вода, что убаюкивала его по ночам. Он читал при свечах, пока слова не начинали дрожать и растекаться кровью по страницам; он позволял мужчинам и женщинам звать его Стефан, тем из них, кто игнорировал его длинные рукава и высокие белые воротники.

Он был потерян.

Он погружался в это знание с каждым ударом сердца, что продолжало стучать под его ребрами, узнавал это заново с каждым мужчиной, с которым вступал в беседы, лишь чтобы знать, что все еще может вызывать интерес. И в то утро, когда он увидел фотографию в газете, («Мальчик-Герой покидает Мунго после нападения — см. страница 2»), увидел тени под глазами Гарри Поттера, синяки на его руках и шее (обжигающий кофе стекал по его руке, впитываясь в ткань рукава), он сказал «нет».

На его крик пустой магазин ответил тишиной. Нет, это не могло произойти, никогда. Он предпочел бы умереть первым. Он был согласен унижаться, быть осмеянным, оплеванным, взойти на огонь (некоторые войны не имеют обыкновения заканчиваться).

Он не стал брать с собой много вещей. Подписал несколько бумаг, привел свои дела в некоторое подобие порядка. Уходя, опустил жалюзи и закрыл магазин.

Суждено ему вернуться или нет, он не знал, но был уверен в одном. Прежде чем они убьют Гарри Поттера, им придется переступить через его труп. Он пойдет до конца.

 

* * *  
Он проводит день за мытьем посуды. Гарри оставляет полупустые чашки чая подобно лепесткам цветов на своем пути. Северус наслаждается горячей мыльной водой, каждой поверхностью, на которой задерживались губы Гарри, всем, чего касались его руки. Возвращается к уже вымытым чашкам, снова берет их в руки.

Он оставляет свои вещи в гостинице (всегда), но все больше времени проводит в доме Гарри, просматривая библиотеку (ужасную), прибираясь после долгих ночей, проводимых за вином и фильмами Хичкока, потихоньку ремонтируя дом, но стараясь не слишком вмешиваться, чтобы не оскорбить этим его владельца.

Он знает, что в его жизни пора что-то менять, что мир вне этого дома, вне гостиницы все еще существует, знает, что Минерва отправляет письма одно за другим — и он их не распечатывает. Знает, что он нелеп.

Но в конце концов он понимает, что ему просто все равно.

Однажды Гарри возвращается не один. На его руках, пуская слюни на ткань рубашки, спит крошечный темноволосый мальчик. Другой ребенок, немного выше и с такими же темными волосами, хмурясь, смотрит на Северуса снизу вверх.

Гарри быстро поднимается наверх с маленьким, и Северус не может отвести глаз от них.

— Я Джеймс.

Что-то обращается к нему. Что-то в потертых штанах и с невозможно грязным ртом (дитя своих родителей, воистину).

— Ясно.

— Мне уже четыре, знаете?

— Нет. Ясно. Четыре, — всего в нескольких шагах от него входная дверь. Прямо за ней — внешний мир, сияющий подобно заветной мечте. — Господи.

— А я вас не боюсь. Знаете, почему?

Планы побега временно откладываются. Северус опускает взгляд вниз, туда, где стоит что-то маленькое и хмурое.

— Почему?

Ребенок, задумавшись, теребит мочки своих ушей. (Очевидно, некий комплекс, только начавший проявляться).

— Вы спасли его. Папа мне рассказывал.

Северус слышит, как Гарри ходит этажом выше и говорит что-то тихим голосом. Может, даже напевает. Мелодия проскальзывает в его голосе, и это погружает Северуса в такую тоску, что у него подкашиваются колени. Северус снова смотрит на ребенка подле себя, но у него, видимо, иммунитет к мягким интонациям отца.

— Может... Ты хочешь чего-нибудь? Конфет?

Джеймс серьезно качает головой. Северус решает (несмотря ни на что), что он все же неплох в обращении с детьми.

— Ты им понравился, — чуть позже говорит Гарри, расстегивая воротник Северуса. Дрожь пока что не так сильна, чтобы быть дрожью.

Северус носит высокие воротники из-за причины, что не осталась незамеченной ни одним из его прежних случайных любовников (вопросы, заставлявшие его спешно искать свои вещи в темноте).

Гарри касается кончиками пальцев серебряных шрамов и не задает вопросов. Если Северус закроет глаза, он почувствует снова, как бежала кровь по его шее, собираясь подобно холодной воде во впадине у его ключиц. Если Северус закроет глаза, он увидит, как Гарри исчезает в сиянии цвета голубого кобальта, ускользающем сквозь пальцы.

Он открывает глаза.

— Конечно, нет.

Гарри смеется и наливает еще вина. Красный — не цвет Убивающего Проклятия. Красный — цвет крови, но и роз. Цвет помады, за которой мама Северуса прятала шрамы и синяки на губах. Цвет гриффиндорского галстука, расчерченного золотым. Медленно ослабляемого.

— Когда я увидел тебя впервые, — размыкает он сухие губы, — я понял, что знаю... ты должен быть моим...

Гарри что-то бормочет в ответ, но сейчас его больше волнует вкус кожи на шее Северуса. Северус откидывает голову на спинку дивана, и Гарри продолжает атаку, двигаясь по шее к горлу и, наконец, находя губы.

Он целуется так, будто умирает от голода, а Северус захлебывается благодарными вдохами (годы и годы жизни под водой).

Пальцы опускаются на пряжку ремня.

— Гарри...

Он лишает Северуса своего восхитительного рта, опускается на пол и трется щекой (как кошка) о бедро Северуса. Его руки исследуют молнию на штанах.

— Нет, я...

— Прошу, пожалуйста, позволь мне, Боже, мне это нужно, я так долго...

Северус повторяет «Нет, нет», но уже через секунды, беспомощный перед мягкими губами и твердым языком, кончает, выкрикивая бессмыслицу, хрипло постанывая (невообразимо быстро, но он не может думать об этом). Гарри отпускает его мягко, но осторожно, и постанывает, забираясь Северусу на колени.

— Можно мне... Позволь... — быстрый шорох ткани, несколько движений руки Гарри, и тот кончает. Белые горячие струйки остаются на рубашке Северуса, его животе, расслабленном члене.

Гарри снова соскальзывает на колени и слизывает свою сперму со сгорающей кожи Северуса пьянящим влажным языком, пока Северус не чувствует, что снова (Боже) начинает твердеть, и не скатывается с дивана, и не подминает другого под себя. И они, изголодавшись друг по другу, впиваясь ногтями и срывая одежду, и (стук о пол — голова Гарри), Северус целует до синяков тонкое белое горло, и они трутся друг о друга, член к члену, живот к животу, руки на коже, в ткани, то, что мне нужно, ты...

— О... — Северус издает хриплый звук, то ли всхлип, то ли стон.

Он забыл — забыл все.

Они еще недолго лежат на полу, соприкасаясь липкими от пота лбами. Северус не вставал бы никогда, если бы мог; он научился бы жить, не отрываясь от кожи Гарри Поттера.

В конце концов Гарри выдыхает:

— Останься на ночь.

— Нет, я... не могу, я... — говорит Северус, хоть и хочет сказать что-то совершенно другое. Он хочет сказать, что может пересчитать мужчин, с которыми спал, по пальцам одной руки, по пальцам узкой бледной руки, так неуклюже ухватившейся за ткань выцветшего серого пуловера Гарри Поттера.

Он хочет сказать, что такая любовь (и теперь он может мысленно произнести это слово почти без преклонения) разрушительна и пугающа, и если бы он мог, разорвав плоть и разломав кости, вырвать свое беспокойное сердце из груди, он сделал бы это без промедления. Такая любовь оставит его плыть без якоря по течению (утлой лодочкой с прогнившим дном).

Он хочет произнести все это, но молчит. (Гарри все равно целует его).

 

* * *  
В Амстердаме у Северуса были совсем другие сны.

Воздух в них казался гуще, как туман. Гарри Поттер был для него вкусами, запахами и оттенками цвета, мать Северуса — длинными полосами разводов в раковине, Темный Лорд — каллиграфичными росчерками ржавчины и желчи.

Теперь же, в Англии, его сны намного отчетливее: люди говорят с ним или поют ему что-то в местах, которые он предпочел бы забыть. (Его мать в свои последние дни, запах мочи в крохотной комнатушке, «Тихий, нежный» — размыкает она бескровные губы, — «ветер западного моря...», как если бы именно Северуса мучили боли или кошмары, как если бы Северус был тем, кого рак пронизал насквозь, подобно сорнякам в их саду).

В ночь, когда он призывает все свое мужество, чтобы коснуться языком уха Гарри (и снова отказывается остаться на ночь), Северусу снится Альбус Дамблдор. Альбус Дамблдор в огромном пустом классе.

— Северус, — говорит старик с такой длинной бородой, что она волочится за ним по полированному полу. — Он любит тебя.

Северус видел Альбуса в своих снах и прежде, обычно в обстановке, подобной этой. (Иногда падающего. Иногда яростного и рыдающего: «Это был ты!» — шипел он потрескавшимися губами).

— Не будь смешным.

— Я думал, что это совершенно очевидно даже такому, как ты, — Альбус сидит, облокотившись о край стола. Северус видит, что стены расчерчены высокими окнами, а в стекла бьется дождь.

— Такому, как...

— Цинику. Неверящему. Я бы даже сказал, двуличному. Ты не согласен со мной?

— Чтобы я не согласился с величайшим волшебником эпохи... — Северус идет к бывшему директору, и его шаги разносятся эхом по комнате.

— Боже мой, нет. Ты ошибаешься, так оценивая меня, хоть это и льстит моему тщеславию. Были куда более великие волшебники и ведьмы, чем я.

— Я думаю, ты... — начинает Северус, но прерывается, поджимая губы. Есть такие вещи, которые он не может произнести вслух. Альбус грустно улыбается, глядя сквозь розоватые стекла своих очков.

— Северус Снейп. Ты делал так много, жертвовал собой раз за разом и доказал это, несомненно.

— Я не могу...

— Пришло время просить того, чего бы тебе хотелось.

Северусу нечего сказать. Он чувствует, как дрожат его губы, и отрывает взгляд от волшебника, наблюдающего за грозой на улице.

— Ты достаточно силен. Это не так больно, как ты думаешь.

— Я... — голос Северуса дает трещину, — мне почти пятьдесят, Альбус. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как... Я не... — (Только Альбус Дамблдор может заставить его заикаться, подобно ребенку. Будто слова — это иностранные деньги, и он не знает, как с ними обращаться).

— Пятьдесят? Мой дорогой мальчик, пятьдесят — это вторые тридцать, — Альбус насмешливо поднимает серебристую бровь. — Так говорят мне журналы, и я склонен верить им.

Северус проводит пальцем по поверхности стола и натыкается на острый край. Он отдергивает руку.

— Ты счастлив? — спрашивает Альбус.

— Это... Это не жизнь, Альбус. Я не могу зависеть от... я не смогу жить только... если его привязанности были...

— Ты счастлив? — повторяет он.

— Я... — (Иногда днем он дремлет на диване Гарри и просыпается, чтобы обнаружить отпечаток ткани на своей щеке. Иногда он возвращается ночью в свою гостиницу и чувствует, что в его волосах и одежде запутался запах Гарри, и тогда его руки дрожат на пуговицах).

Северус понимает, что никогда не был счастлив.

Это странное чувство, немного похожее на панику.

— Альбус, — бормочет он пересохшими губами.

— Это не ранит тебя так, как ты думаешь, — повторяет старик перед тем, как рассыпаться иглами, дождем и перьями (черными, темными, как магия, на полированном мраморном полу).

 

* * *  
Он приносит свои сумки на следующий день. Медленно опускает их на землю, и Гарри смотрит на него поверх книги, взмахивает руками, и его учебник стукается о пол.

Время идет и меняет все.

Северус Снейп улыбается, и, как ни странно, его лицо не рушится. Зеленые глаза смотрят в его, и что-то запечатывает их в его сердце, как строку стиха (ты не заставишь меня страдать — только лишь ждать). И теперь он знает, что пришел бы к этому мужчине несмотря ни на что; грозил бы Ханейклафф ему смертью или нет, он бы просто выждал время, пока его спина бы не распрямилась, а руки не перестали бы дрожать — и он нашел бы нужные слова.

— Северус...

— Мое тело изменилось с тех пор, как ты видел его в последний раз, — он чувствует нездоровую, принужденную тягу раскрыться. — Живот...

— Ты — остаешься? — Гарри встает со своего нелепого вращающегося стула, почти спотыкается, пересекая комнату.

— Я совсем... не был... некоторое время...

— А я — десять лет.

— Я не... Я не могу поверить в это.

— А я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Ты можешь поверить в это?

Северус не может поверить в это сейчас; он едва может обдумывать слова, что произносит вслух.

— Возможно, — выдыхает он, — во что-то меньшее.

Гарри почти смеется, опуская свои белые руки на воротник пальто Северуса. На улице был дождь, и он чувствовал потребность прийти; без сомнения, с его пальто на пол натекла лужа.

— Я люблю — твои губы? — Гарри обводит пальцем его нижнюю губу.

— Меньше.

— Я люблю твои волосы, — Гарри накручивает несколько прямых черных прядей на пальцы.

— Я не... — начинает Северус и останавливается. Эта игра все же начинает ему нравиться. Мурашки бегут вверх по его спине, и он сопротивляется потребности вверить себя Гарри.

— Я люблю твою... — Гарри пытается поймать его взгляд, — твою фонотеку, — он накрывает дрожащие губы Северуса своими. — Как тебе это? — Гарри улыбается.

Северус облизывает губы.

— Приемлемо.

— Так ты поднимешься сегодня?

— Да, — слово тянется из него, будто длинная золотистая нить. Из позвоночника в горло, к губам, «да» на любой вопрос, что Гарри может задать, «да» — снова и снова.

Этой ночью он говорит это еще раз. Проводит ловкими руками по бедрам Гарри, между его ног, по горячей коже (да), и когда он скользит внутрь, его обзор заволакивают слезы (Снивеллус, называли они его, но его сердце здесь; черноволосое, зеленоглазое — его сердце).

— Трахни меня, — шепчет Гарри, и Северус подчиняется. Долгие глубокие толчки (кажется, впервые за год), заходящиеся вздохи, и снова скользить, опаляя шею Гарри дыханием, шепча вещи, что позже заставят его залиться краской в темноте («Ты прекрасен, так — боже, охуенен, да») — и Гарри насаживается на него, отвечает на толчок Северуса толчком, оборачивается, чтобы поймать крик с его губ, и Северус не может больше говорить, только отчаянно вжимает свой лоб (влажные черные волосы) в спину Гарри, кончая, кончая, его тело — огромная волна удовольствия, пока Гарри ласкает себя («ебать, оохх») и выплескивается, пульсируя, на подушку.

Если бы у Северуса было вино сейчас, он бы его пролил.

На следующее утро он просыпается в одиночестве.

Ему не страшно. Он не позволяет неприятным, несущим боль чувствам захлестнуть его. Вместо этого он дышит глубже, вытягивает худые негнущиеся ноги. Щуря глаза от тусклого света, находит записку на пустой подушке Гарри — скомканная бумага запуталась в трех прядях чернильно-черных волос (он вжимается лицом в подушку, глубоко дыша — это только один раз).

«Северус,

Я пошел купить соевого мяса. Уверен, что такое есть.

Не вставай.

(Ты до смешного сексуален, когда спишь, знаешь об этом? Дьявольски).

Гарри».

В Амстердаме Северус осознал опасность печатного слова. Он узнал, что одни слова могут вскрывать вены, другие просто обидны, а третьи — незначительны. Также он научился избегать этих слов.

В Англии он узнал, что некоторые слова безопасны, несмотря ни на что. На самом деле некоторые из них могут быть нежными, гладкими и прохладными, как лунный камень.

— Гарри, — говорит он. — Да, — говорит он, и слово разливается теплом по его языку. — Да, бормочет он в подушку Гарри, дыша ароматом, знакомым настолько, что он мог бы запечатать его в бутылку и хранить в нагрудном кармане. — Да, — шепчет он в свои сложенные ладони, и его голова почти кружится от осознания собственной нелепости.

Словно через крону деревьев в лесу, солнечный свет проникает сквозь трещины в стене.

Северус поднимает руки, заполняя их светом (Любовь, — говорит он, — любовь, — и слово так прекрасно).


End file.
